I Know
by kuronekomaru
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku? / "Berjuanglah, Hinata. Karena semua yang kau lakukan ini... Adalah untuk dirimu sendiri." / #My First fict... RnR please?
1. 1st move : Sakura's Words

**Summary: **Rahasia yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dan telah kuketahui... Bagaimana aku menyikapinya?

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aku belum lama tinggal di sini, baru sekitar satu bulan. Aku sama sekali belum mengenal dirimu seutuhnya. Begitu pun dengan tempat ini—tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggalmu selama lebih dari 10 tahun—bagaikan istana di dongeng anak-anak yang selalu dibacakan oleh Ayahku ketika aku hendak terjaga.<em>

_Kuakui, tempat tinggalmu ini sungguh aneh. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada kengerian yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku saat aku tahu bahwa tempat tinggalmu adalah tempat seperti ini._

_Kau tahu? Tempat tinggalmu yang bagaikan istana ini memiliki banyak sekali misteri aneh. Beberapa sudah kuketahui jawabannya, dan beberapa masih menunggu untuk kuketahui jawabannya. Jika kuhitung, ada 3 misteri yang sangat membekas di pikiranku hingga saat ini._

_Misteri yang pertama; ada sebuah kamar kosong yang letaknya membelakangi kamar kita. Kau selalu menguncinya dan melarangku untuk masuk. Menyentuh daun pintu milik kamar itu saja kau tidak memperbolehkan aku. Kau pun tidak kulihat pernah masuk ke kamar kosong itu._

_Misteri yang kedua; ada sebuah lilin yang diletakkan di sudut ruang kerjamu. Jika aku mendekat sedikit saja pada lilin itu, amarahmu langsung memuncak dan membentakku dengan kata-kata yang sangat keras._

_Misteri yang ketiga, yang menurutku teramat aneh; ada sebuah jendela kecil yang letaknya persis di atas lilin di sudut ruang kerjamu. Setiap hari, kau selalu berdiam diri dan merenung di dekat jendela itu. Menerawang jauh keluar jendela kecil itu, kedua bola mata onyx-mu terlihat sayu. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubaca di pikiranmu._

_Sebenarnya, ada apa di balik semua itu?_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto character © Masahi Kishimoto, 'I Know' © kuronekomaru<strong>

**.**

**~"I Know"~**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Drama, Romance**

**Pairs: SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, abal, gaje, jelek, aneh, typo, judul nggak nyambung sama isi, alur kecepeten, etc.  
><strong>

**.**

**My first fanfction story, flame—accepted.**

**Hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading And Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Nona Hinata, silahkan nikmati sarapan anda. Saya harap anda berkenan hati menerima menu ini untuk sarapan anda," kata seorang <em>maid<em> muda dengan bahasa yang sangat santun. Ia meletekkan sepiring _grilled onion beef_ di meja makan yang ada di hadapan gadis _indigo_ berbola mata _lavender_—Hinata Hyuuga.

"E-eh, i-iya. T-terima kasih b-banyak," Hinata berdiri dari kursi dan membungkukkan badan ke arah _maid _itu.

"Nona Hinata, anda tidak pantas melakukan itu pada saya. Justru, saya yang seharusnya melakukan itu kepada anda," _maid_ itu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan pada Hinata.

Pastilah senang jika diberi penghormatan seperti itu. Tapi, lain dengan Hinata. Hinata justru merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman. Ia panik, keringat dingin terlihat di keningnya. Hinata harus mencari cara yang pas agar _maid_ itu berhenti memberikan penghormatan padanya dengan kata-kata lembut agar tidak membuat _maid_ itu sakit hati.

"T-tidak apa-apa, k-kau tidak perlu m-melakukan itu p-padaku. K-kalau kau lelah, k-kau s-sekarang boleh p-pergi d-dan i-istirahat."

"Baik, Nona Hinata. Apapun yang anda minta, akan saya turuti segera."

_Maid_ muda itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian sekejap ia pergi dari ruang makan. Beberapa _maid_ lain yang sedari tadi mengekor pada _maid_ muda itu pun ikut pergi dari ruang makan. Mereka keluar dari ruang makan dengan berbaris rapi seperti membentuk formasi. Ah... rupanya mereka mempunyai tata cara tersendiri untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

Hinata kembali duduk di kursinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Walaupun hanya duduk seperti dengan cara biasa, ia terlihat sangat anggun.

Ia menghela napas panjang dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya agar ia merasa nyaman ketika menyantap sarapan. Ia menjadi tidak nyaman menyantap sarapannya sejak ia mendapatkan penghormatan yang berlebihan dari _maid_ muda yang tadi.

Tapi, sayang usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Rasa nyaman tidak ia dapatkan. Justru, yang ia dapatkan adalah ketidaknyamanan yang berlipat ganda lebih kuat.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia memandangi seseorang dengan mengarahkan sorot matanya ke depan, lurus.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, rupanya Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Sasuke duduk di seberang meja yang berhadapan dengan Hinata. Tatapan datar ia tunjukkan kepada Hinata ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tengah memandanginya.

"Ada apa?" ia terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Dan itu membuat Hinata semakin tidak nyaman.

"E-err, e-etto… A-ano, Sasuke-kun, b-bukannya k-kau harus b-berangkat k-kerja? A-apa kau tidak t-takut kalau terlambat?" Hinata berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan dijawab oleh Sasuke. Sekali lagi, **mungkin**. Sasuke tidak akan sembarangan menjawab perkataan orang lain. Bisa dibilang, ia tidak mau menjawab perkataan orang lain yang dirasanya tidak penting.

"…" Sasuke tidak merespon dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia menganggap perkataan Hinata sebagai perkataan tidak penting.

Akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan sarapan karena ia kecewa pada Sasuke yang tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Dengan perasaan yang masih tidak nyaman, Hinata berusaha melahap sarapannya sesuap demi sesuap.

Lama kelamaan gerakan tangan Hinata untuk sarapan semakin melambat. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat dan tidak berselera makan. Sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kamu kenapa? Mengapa kamu menopang sisi kanan kepalamu seperti itu?" Sasuke mengarahkan sorot bola mata _onyx_-nya pada Hinata dengan tajam, setajam pisau yang akan memotong apa saja. Sungguh... sorot mata yang mengerikan.

Hinata yang terkesiap akan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Ia tersedak sangat parah sekali. Ckckckck...

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk, uhuk," Hinata berulang kali memukul dadanya. Berharap agar ia dapat berhenti tersedak. Tapi, itu semua percuma saja.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Entah itu sungguhan atau pura-pura, Hinata lega ketika Sasuke datang menghampirinya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Sasuke terus menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah cemas.

Sasuke memijat kedua sisi pundak Hinata dengan halus. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Hinata berhenti tersedak. Hinata mengehela napas lega ketika berhenti tersedak. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang menghela napas lega.

"M-maaf, aku m-membuatmu r-repot. S-seharusnya kau tidak perlu m-membantuku s-seperti ini. Waktumu k-kan j-jadi terbuang sia-sia."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai suamimu, aku harus melakukan tugasku sebagai suami yang seutuhnya ideal," Sasuke menepuk kedua sisi pundak Hinata.

Semburat merah semerah tomat, muncul di kedua sisi pipi Hinata. Wajah Hinata terasa sangat panas dan hatinya merasa berdebar-debar saking bahagianya. Hinata merasakan suhu sekujur tubuhnya meninggi. Padahal pemanas ruangan sama sekali tidak dinyalakan.

Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memanas dengan kedua tangan. Hei hei, Hinata malu kah?

"I-iya, S-Sasuke-kun. A-aku juga akan b-berusaha menjadi I-istri yang b-baik dan I-ideal untukmu," wajah Hinata masih panas, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, kau sudah selesai ganti pakaian? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke RS. Kita periksakan jantungmu," Sasuke menunggu Hinata yang sedari tadi ganti pakaian di kamar.<p>

"T-tapi, S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku t-tidak apa-apa, tidak p-perlu ke r-rumah sakit," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyibakkan tangan tanda bahwa tidak ingin ke RS.

Sasuke berdecak, "Ck, Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jantungmu itu lemah. Kita harus selalu rajin kontrol ke RS agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu," ia mengacak-acak rambut _indigo_-ku.

"T-tapi a-aku tidak ingin me-merepotkanmu…" Hinata menyisir rambut _indigo_-nya yang terlihat acak-acakan akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Tck, lagi-lagi kau berkata seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Jadi tidak usah bersikap layaknya aku ini direpotkan. Kalau sudah mengerti, ayo kita pergi," Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Hinata.

Mau tak mau, Hinata harus mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Karena ia tahu, jika kemauan Sasuke tak dituruti maka Sasuke akan murka. Hinata hanya bisa mengekor pada Sasuke dan melihat punggung Sasuke. Pundak Sasuke yang lebar menyita perhatiaannya.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke! Tuan Muda Sasuke! Ada telepon dari jalur khusus untuk anda!" seorang _butler_ tiba-tiba saja datang berlari sembari membawa telepon genggam berwarna hitam. Wajahnya terlihat panik sekali.

"_Nani_? Dari jalur khusus?" Sasuke kaget ketika mendengar bahwa ada telepon dari jalut khusus untuknya.

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggam berwarna hitam itu dan segera menjawab panggilan. Entah kenapa, suasana tidak nyaman menyelimuti keadaan sekitar. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang dan sangat mengherankan. Saat Sasuke menjawab panggilan dengan wajah _horror_, ia tidak bersemangat dan hanya diam saja. _Butler_ yang tadi mengantarkan telepon genggam itu pun hanya terdiam mematung, sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya menunduk.

Di sela-sela pembicaraan, Sasuke sering menjawab sang penelepon dengan kata 'ya', 'hn', 'aku tahu', atau 'baiklah'.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jangan kau kira aku melupakannya. Baiklah, aku akan datang," ucap Sasuke di akhir pembicaraan.

Sasuke menutup telepon dan menghela napas panjang. Raut wajahnya masih _horror_. Kenapa kau, Sasuke?

"S-siapa Sasuke-kun? A-apa ada masalah? Ka-kalau ada masalah, t-tidak perlu repot-repot m-mengantarku ke RS," Hinata tak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya begitu saja.

"Hn, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo kita pergi," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-nya dan berlalu.

Tapi, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa hati Sasuke sedang galau sekarang. Hinata bersendu hati ketika melihat Sasuke yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata sudah selesai kontrol di RS. Tadi, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk menemuinya di ruang tunggu. Tapi saat Hinata mencari Sasuke di ruang tunggu, Sasuke tidak ada. Dan itu membuat Hinata kesal sekali. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa kesal tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.<p>

RS lantai 1 sudah dikelilingi Hinata beberapa kali. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagaikan pasir yang ditiup angin. Ckckck, dasar si Sasuke Teme. Merepotkan saja orang lain saja.

Hinata akhirnya menunggu di luar pintu masuk RS. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk masuk atau pun keluar dari RS. Dari orang yang berlalu-lalang itu, Sasuke tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kemanakah dan dimanakah Sasuke berada? Itu masih menjadi rahasia.

**"Sudah kubilang, kau seharusnya menjauhi dia. Bukannya mendekati dan justru menikahinya. Kau akan kena getahnya jika kau berbuat seenaknya seperti ini, Sasuke."**

Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara aneh itu. Ia berusaha mencari asal suara itu secepat mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa orang yang menyuarakan suara aneh itu kini tengah bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata kembali masuk ke RS dan mencoba mencari Sasuke dengan lebih seksama.

**"Ini bukan urusanmu. Aku menikahinya justru karena aku tidak ingin kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu terjadi lagi."**

Kali ini suara Sasuke yang Hinata dengar. Karena mendengar suara Sasuke itu, Hinata menjadi bersemangat. Ia pun lebih bersemangat mencari Sasuke karena sepertinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

Ia terus berlari mengelilingi RS, karena ia yakin Sasuke masih ada di dalam RS.

"**Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa kau akan terus-terusan menipunya dengan cara seperti itu? Kau sungguh seseorang ****yang jahat, Sasuke."**

Semakin lama mencari, suara aneh yang didengar Hinata itu semakin mengecil. Ah, lebih tepatnya semakin menjauh dari Hinata.

Namun, itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi niat Hinata untuk terus mencari Sasuke—suaminya.**  
><strong>

"**Diamlah. Aku sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu lagi. Aku kecewa, seharusnya tadi aku tidak perlu menjawab teleponmu dan seharusnya aku tidak perlu menemuimu di sini. Dasar menyebalkan."**

Hinata tidak menyerah. Ia terus mencari Sasuke walaupun suara aneh yang ia dengar itu semakin menjauh darinya.**  
><strong>

"**Ya, kau boleh saja lari, Sasuke. Tapi ingat! Rahasia pasti akan terbongkar dengan segera. Jadi, segera persiapkan dirimu untuk menerima kenyataan pahit dan mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya pada istrimu itu."**

Hinata naik ke lantai 2. Ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Tapi, sepanjang matanya memandang yang terlihat hanyalah dokter-dokter, suster-suster, maupun pasien-pasien yang tidak henti-hentinya beraktivitas. Bukannya Sasuke yang ia temukan.

Hinata menghela napas panjang—berusaha mengatur napas. Bukankah jantung Hinata itu lemah?**  
><strong>

"**Aku tahu itu, **_**baka**_**. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan itu padaku. Sejak awal, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku lagi. Mengerti? Jangan pernah temui atau hubungi aku lagi.'**

Itulah suara aneh terakhir yang sepertinya dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh itu lagi. _Yes_, dan kali ini Hinata menyerah. Mana mungkin ia tahu keberadaan Sasuke jika suara-suara aneh itu—yang merupakan satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menemukan Sasuke—tiba-tiba saja menghilang?

"Ah, Hinata? Kaukah itu? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Tak disangka, kini Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah terkaget-kaget.

"E-eh? S-Sasuke-kun? K-kau ada d-di s-sini?"

"Yah... dari tadi sih. Kau pasti mencariku ya? Maaf kalau aku tidak menunggumu di ruang tunggu..."

"T-tidak a-apa-apa kok, S-Sasuke-kun. T-tidak p-perlu m-merasa bersalah p-padaku."

"Hn. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Sasuke, kini dalam perjalanan pulang ke tempat tinggalnya—istana—mereka dengan menggunakan mobil <em>Lamborghini Gallardo<em>. Kalian tahu berapa harga mobil itu? Tentunya, sangat fantastis. Dan Hinata tidak percaya bisa menaiki mobil mewah itu dalam hidupnya

Hinata masih penasaran soal suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi. Bukankah beberapa dari suara-suara aneh itu adalah suara dari Sasuke? Bibir Hinata rasanya gatal dan ingin segera bertanya soal 'itu' pada Sasuke. Tapi, akankah Sasuke menjawabnya?

"S-Sasuke-kun..." panggil Hinata dengan pelan.

Hinata tidak ingin memanggil Sasuke dengan suara keras karena ia takut konsentrasi Sasuke akan buyar. Sasuke kan sedang menyetir. Bisa gawat jadinya jika konsentrasi menyetir Sasuke buyar.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan. Ia terus konsentrasi pada menyetir.

"_A-ano_... A-ah. T-tidak jadi deh," Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan kembali duduk sembari menatap jalanan.

"Kau ini aneh sekali sih. Apa jantungmu sakit dan ingin kembali ke RS?"

"T-tidak kok, a-aku tidak apa-apa, S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat?" Sasuke semakin mencemaskan Hinata.

"...Hmm, yah... B-boleh juga sih..."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke taman saja. Pasti di sana seru dan kau bisa bermain-main."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Taman!" teriak Hinata girang ketika ia dan Sasuke telah sampai di taman.<p>

Memang sih taman itu jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tingal—istana—mereka. Tapi, Hinata terlihat sangat lucu, imut, dan manis ketika ia berlari-lari ke sana kemari dengan riang di taman. _Yeah_, Hinata sangat menyukai taman, taman yang memiliki suasana nyaman dan taman yang indah.

"Kau senang sekali ya?" Sasuke duduk di bangku taman dengan duduk bertongkat lutut.

"Tentu! D-dari dulu a-aku sangat menyukai taman! Terutama taman y-yang s-seperti ini," jawab Hinata sembari berlari riang ke sana kemari.

"Kau bisa lelah lho kalau terlalu gembira seperti itu."

"T-tidak akan. P-pemandangan i-indah di taman ini y-yang akan m-mengobati rasa l-lelahku."

"Jangan keras kepala. Kalau begitu, aku beli makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman di supermarket yang ada di dekat sini ya. Jangan ke mana-mana."

"I-iya, aku t-tahu. L-lakukan saja a-apa yang m-mau kau l-lakukan, S-Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke bangkit dari bangku taman dan segera pergi ke supermarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman itu. Ia pergi sembari bersiul-siul kecil dan memasukkan tangan ke kantung celana. Sedangkan Hinata, tetap saja bermain-main riang di taman tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Wah, kau masih bisa senang ya, Hinata."

Hinata yang sadar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu yang dari raut wajah dan penampilan terlihat beriktikad jelek. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan bersikap angkuh pada Hinata yang terbengong-bengong. Hinata sadar bahwa gadis _pink_ itu sedari tadi telah mengamatinya dari kejauahan. _Yeah_, gadis _pink_ itu mencari kesempatan di saat Sasuke pergi.

"M-maaf, t-tapi k-kau s-siapa ya? A-aku sama s-sekali t-tidak m-mengenalmu. A-apa aku m-mengenalmu?"

"Tentu kau tidak mengenalku. Setelah amnesia, kau melupakan semuanya. Harta, keluarga, teman, bahkan kekasihmu sendiri yang kini terpuruk."

"E-eh? M-maaf, t-tapi a-aku s-sama sekali t-tidak tahu apa y-yang kau b-bicarakan," Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Dan sekarang... Kau menikah dengan Sasuke? Cih, dasar menyebalkan. Kau sama sekali bukan gadis baik-baik."

"H-hah?"

"Eh, oh iya. Kamu masih amnesia kan? Tentu kau masih belum tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke itu..."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke kembali dari supermarket sembari membawa beberapa tas kresek berisi beberapa minuman dan makanan. Masih dengan bersiul-siul kecil, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan mendekati taman. <em>Yeah<em>, mana mungkin Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang ditemui oleh gadis _pink_ aneh yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal?

"Hinata, aku kem—" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat gadis _pink_, "Sakura, kenapa kau di sini? Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata?"

Ah, gadis _pink_ itu bernama Sakura rupanya...

Hinata mematung. Sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya terdiam setelah diberitahu sesuatu oleh Sakura. Dari kejauhan, kedua bola mata _lavender_-nya membulat sempurna.

"Ah? Aku hanya menceritakan kebenaran pada Hinata. Kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau takut?" gadis _pink_—Sakura, menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang terkesiap.

"A-apa? Kau menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata?" kedua bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"Habis, aku tak tega melihat Hinata terus kau bohongi. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau membuat Hinata terlihat seperti orang bodoh," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata, "Hinata, kau tidak perlu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura itu bohong!"

"S-Sasuke-kun... Apa b-benar y-yang d-dikatakan gadis _pink_ yang k-kau panggil Sakura i-itu?" Hinata masih _shock_, kedua bola mata _lavender_-nya masih membulat sempurna. Ah, kasihan sekali Hinata...

"A-apa? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sakura padamu? CEPAT BILANG!" bentak Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat murka, amarahnya meluap-luap.

"Apa benar... k-kalau s-sebenarnya a-aku ini adalah a-adikmu?"

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**Hula! Salam kenal, saya kuronekomaru, panggil aja neko... _author newbie_ yang masih sangat kurang berpengalaman. Hehehe. *nyengir***

**Maaf kalo ceritanya jadi kayak gini... padahal awalnya nggak gini lho, ini mah namanya melenceng banget dari ide awal T^T**

**Nah, untuk para senpai-senpai... Kritik aku dong! Flame juga boleh kok... Asal nggak pedes-pedes amat yah. Ehehe xD /plakk.**

**Oh iya, neko masih bingung sama genre untuk fanfict ini... Jadi, kalo ada masukan ato saran buat genrenya, silahkan beritahu di review atau PM ^ ^**

**Arigatou so much (?) *bungkuk badan* *sembah sujud***

**.  
><strong>

**RnR please?**


	2. 2nd move : A Girl in That Empty Room

**Summary: **Rahasia yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dan telah kuketahui... Bagaimana aku menyikapinya?

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously...<span>**

_"Ah? Aku hanya menceritakan kebenaran pada Hinata. Kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau takut?" gadis pink_—_Sakura, menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang terkesiap._

_"A-apa? Kau menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata?" Kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna._

_"Habis, aku tak tega melihat Hinata terus kau bohongi. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau membuat Hinata terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Sakura tertawa kecil._

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata, "Hinata, kau tidak perlu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura itu bohong!"_

_"S-Sasuke-kun... Apa b-benar y-yang d-dikatakan gadis pink yang k-kau panggil Sakura i-itu?" Hinata masih shock, kedua bola mata lavender-nya masih membulat sempurna. Ah, kasihan sekali Hinata..._

_"A-apa? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sakura padamu? CEPAT BILANG!" bentak Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat murka, amarahnya meluap-luap._

_"Apa benar... k-kalau s-sebenarnya a-aku ini adalah a-adikmu?"_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto character © Masahi Kishimoto, 'I Know' © kuronekomaru<strong>

**.**

**~"I Know"~**

**-[CHAPTER 02]-  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Genres: /Hurt/Comfort/Mystey/Drama/Romance**

**Pairs: SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, abal, gaje, jelek, aneh, typo, judul nggak nyambung sama isi, alur kecepeten, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading And Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Di taman itu, sangatlah sepi. Waktu tiba-tiba saja tidak ubahnya berhenti berjalan. Pengunjung-pengunjung di taman ikut terdiam dan menyaksikan mereka layaknya sebuah tontonan yang mengasyikkan. Walaupun mereka menjadi bahan tontonan, mereka tidak peduli dan hanya fokus pada apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.<p>

Diam seribu kata tanpa bergerak dan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Begitulah mereka sekarang. Hinata terdiam karena menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam karena tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dan Sakura terdiam karena menunggu Sasuke mengutarakan semuanya—tentang status Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, a-apakah i-itu semua b-benar?" Hinata kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. Jika dihitung, maka ini sudah yang ke-lima kalinya ia bertanya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia gemetaran bukan karena takut. Tapi, ia gemetaran karena saking kesalnya.

"Katakanlah. Kau tidak perlu terus menyembunyikannya. Kalau kau terus menyembunyikannya, hatimu akan semakin tersakiti," perintah Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak mendengar perkataan Sakura itu, "Cih, mana mungkin aku mau mengatakannya sekarang? Tidak akan pernah!"

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, j-jangan b-buat a-aku menunggu d-dan j-jangan membuat a-aku s-semakin penasaran..." lirih Hinata.

"Hinata, sudah kubilang padamu! Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Sakura! Semua yang ia katakan hanya kebohongan belaka!" bentak Sasuke.

"B-bukan itu y-yang ingin aku dengar d-darimu. Y-yang ingin aku dengar darimu a-adalah jawaban 'i-iya' atau 't-tidak'." Hinata berhenti berbicara sejenak, "Jadi, a-aku akan bertanya s-sekali lagi. A-apakah b-benar kalau a-aku ini a-adikmu? J-jawab d-dengan 'i-iya' atau 't-tidak'."

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya, Hinata." Sasuke tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"L-lalu, a-aku mau bertanya t-tentang hal l-lain, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menghembuskan napas dan mulai memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Apa? Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh ya," kata Sasuke. Sakura justru duduk di bangku taman dan hanya menonton dari kejauhan.

"A-aku m-mau t-tanya soal k-kamar kosong y-yang m-membelakangi k-kamar k-kita." Hinata menundukkan kepala, "K-kenapa k-kau s-selalu melarangku m-masuk ke kamar itu? P-padahal a-aku i-ingin t-tahu t-tentang i-isi dari k-kamar itu. A-apa a-ada s-sesuatu y-yang b-berharga b-bagimu di kamar i-itu?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "I-itu.. Ah... _Ano_... _Etto._.. Ya... Begitulah. Di kamar itu ada sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku," jawab Sasuke.

"L-lalu... p-pembicaraanmu d-dengan s-seseorang di RS..." kata Hinata, "A-aku m-mendengar semuanya. I-itu a-ada h-hubungannya d-denganku, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan suaraku. Mungkin itu suara orang lain yang kebetulan saja kau dengar." Sasuke membantah semua perkataan Hinata.

"L-lalu... S-soal l-lilin y-yang ada di s-sudut r-ruang k-kerjamu." Hinata membuka topik baru, "K-kenapa diletakkan di s-sudut ruang k-kerjamu?"

"Itu untuk menambah kesan redup dan nyaman di ruang kerjaku. Aku kan sering _stress_ saat bekerja." Sasuke mencari alasan. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia berbohong.

"Jendela d-di r-ruang kerjamu." Hinata beralih ke topik berikutnya, "K-kenapa k-kau selalu m-merenung di d-dekat jendela y-yang s-selalu t-terbuka itu?"

"Itu... karena aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Aku suka saat melihat bintang-bintang itu." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"S-semua yang k-kau katakan itu j-jujur kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Cahaya _lavender_ dari kedua bola mata Hinata meredup. Menandakan bahwa ia menunggu kepastian.

"..." Sasuke tidak merespon dan hanya terdiam. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_... A-apa be-benar kau m-mencintaiku s-sebagai istri d-dan b-bukan s-sebagai ya-yang lainnya?" HInata berusaha memastikan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YAK! STOP! BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SINI! AKU BOSAN MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menengahi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hah?" Sasuke menandakan raut wajah cengo. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan menengahi pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

"Diam kau, Sasu-_Teme_. Kau sungguh egois dan dingin." Sakura mengumpat, "Dan kau, Hinata. Kau sangat polos dan mudah dipengaruhi."

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia menengadah dan menatap Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung.

Sakura berdiri dari bangku taman kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Walaupun ia mendapat hadiah _death glare_ dari Sasuke, Sakura tetap melakukan apa maunya dan terus mendekati Sasuke. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke tiga kali dan tersenyum simpul. Membuat Sasuke curiga padanya.

"Hinata, aku berbohong. Aku hanya mempermainkanmu. Perkataanku soal kau dan Sasuke yang kakak-adik itu lupakan saja, oke?" kata Sakura.

"E-eh? J-jadi i-itu cuma lelucon—guyonan—y-yang kau b-buat?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada suara tinggi. Ia seperti tidak percaya mendengarnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Yep. Aku bosan. Jadi aku mengganggu kalian dengan cara ini. Lelucon ini jangan dianggap serius. Hanya hiburan saja kok."

Hinata dan Sasuke menghela napas secara bersamaan. Mereka lega mendengarnya. Bagaikan mendapat cahaya dalam kegelapan malam.

Sakura bersandar pada pundak Sasuke. Ia menyeringai ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik, "Kali ini kau kutolong lho. Ingat itu dan jangan lupakan!"

Sasuke membalas bisikan Sakura dengan decakan, "Tck, aku tahu itu, _pinky_. Kau pasti mengharapkan balas budi dariku, kan? Katakan saja."

"Kau tahu saja, Sasuke. Hehe. Kau memang bisa menebak apa-yang-dimau orang lain. Kau hebat!" Sakura menyenggol pundak Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentak Sasuke. Ia mendorong Sakura dengan kasar. Untunglah Sakura tidak jatuh terjungkal.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Jangan galak-galak padaku begitu! Dasar _Teme_!" umpat Sakura. Ia mendesis tanda tidak senang dan sangat kecewa pada Sasuke.

Sakura meninggalkan taman dengan menyeringai dan melambaikan tangan. Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dan tersenyum lebar. Seolah-olah ia lupa akan hal tadi dan tidak mau mengingat. Kemudian, Hinata membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Sasuke salah tingkah karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata. _Yeah_, tentu ia tidak terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Hinata.

"K-kau t-tidak mau pulang, S-Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah hampir m-malam. Pasti para _maid_ dan _butler_ a-akan cemas m-menunggu kita." Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Hn... Ya. Ayo pulang."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tuan Muda Sasuke, Nona Muda Hinata, silahkan masuk. Kami menunggu kedatangan anda sedaritadi."<p>

Seorang _butler_ telah menunggu Hinata dan Sasuke di depan pintu masuk. Beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ telah berbaris lurus di sepanjang karpet merah menuju tempat tinggal—istana—mereka. Dengan berjalan gagah dan anggun, semua _maid_ dan _butler_ itu membungkukkan badan ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hormat kami pada Tuan Muda dan Nona Muda," kata para _maid_ dan _butler_ serempak ketika Sasuke dan Hinata mencapai pintu masuk berlapis emas.

Sasuke dan Hinata segera memasuki tempat tinggal—istana—mereka. Tiap langkah kaki mereka terkesan terburu-buru. Entah mengapa, Sasuke menjadi tidak sabaran dan menarik tangan Hinata. Di tolehnya ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari kamar yang kosong. Entah apa yang mau Sasuke lakukan.

"S-Sasuke_-kun_, k-kita m-mau k-ke mana? K-kau m-mau m-membawaku k-ke m-mana? I-ini k-kan b-bukan a-arah ke kamar k-kita."

Sasuke tidak menggubris dan tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang mulai merengek terus meminta untuk dilepaskan tangannya. Niat Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia sekarang tak peduli dengan apapun. Yang ia inginkan adalah bersama dengan Hinata barang sejenak untuk melepas penat yang ia rasakan. Tapi, entah mengapa ia memilih Hinata untuk menemainya. Ah, mungkin karena Hinata adalah istrinya ya?

Sasuke sepertinya telah sampai di tujuannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Tentu saja itu memuat Hinata ber-_blushing_ ria.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang suhu tubuhnya naik dan memanas. Ia terus menatap Hinata dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Seolah-olah ia ingin memastikan sesuatu pada wajah Hinata yang terlihat merah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat... Hanya dari dekat...

"Kau..." lirih Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang merdu dan lembut. Membuat telinga Hinata dimanjakan dengan suara manja milik Sasuke itu.

Ia menahan kedua sisi pipi Hinata dan mengadahkan wajah Hinata agar wajah Hinata menatap lurus wajahnya. Ia juga ingin yang dillihat Hinata dalam bola mata _lavender_-nya hanyalah ia. Ia seorang, tak ada yang lain dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan. Ia ingin Hinata melihat dirinya seutuhnya.

"Kau mempercayai aku sepenuhnya, kan? Kau percaya bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu, kan?" Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun.

"A-apa maksudmu, S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata berusaha agar tidak gugup, "K-kau m-menjadi aneh semenjak b-bertemu dengan S-Sakura-_chan_ di taman tadi..."

"Kaulah yang aneh, Hinata. Sejak dari dulu, kaulah yang aneh. Kaulah yang membuatku melakukan semua itu. Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kaulah yang membuatku bertindak seperti ini—" lirih Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang memanjakan telinga Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata semakin memanas—suhu tubuhnya naik—dengan derastis, "S-Sasuke-_kun_? A-apa m-maksudmu? A-apa k-kau sakit?" tanya Hinata.

"—Kaulah yang bersalah padaku dan membuat hatiku terus tersakiti seperti ini." Sasuke terus mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Hinata.

Hinata cengo. Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Hinata seperti itu menghela napas panjang dan menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangannya dari kedua sisi pipi Hinata dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata merasakan kekasaran, tapi kelembutan yang selalu ingin ia berikan.

Sasuke mengelus rambut _indigo_ Hinata dengan halus. Ia tersenyum simpul sembari menatap Hinata yang sedaritadi kebingungan.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu terkejut. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja." Sasuke tetap tersenyum simpul.

"E-eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan istirahat. Tadi kau banyak bermain di taman. Pasti membuatmu merasa letih," perintah Sasuke.

"Hmm... I-iya... B-baiklah... A-aku tahu... T-terima kasih k-karena t-telah memperhatikanku..."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan di koridor. Ia bersiul-siul kecil. Setiap <em>maid<em> ataupun _butler_ yang berpapasan dengannya, pasti _maid_ ataupun _butler_ itu memberi hormat. Sasuke membalas penghormatan itu menggunakan senyuman simpul ataupun anggukan kepala.

**Trrrrt, trrttt**

HP-nya berbunyi. Tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengambil HP-nya yang ada di saku kemeja kotak-kotak birunya. ID _call_ penelepon tidak bisa dilihat. Panggilan masuk di HP Sasuke menggunakan nomor pribadi.

Sasuke menjawab panggilan masuk itu, "Ya, Halo. Disini Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa ini? Ada keperluan apa?"

"_Jangan terburu-buru, Sasuke. Aku ingin kita berbicara dengan santai dan tenang,_" jawab seseorang dari seberang telepon.

Sasuke mengerinyitkan dahi, "K-kau... Kenapa kau meneleponku lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan meneleponku lagi! Kita tidak punya keperluan lagi!"

"_Tenang, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin bicara soal 'kamar kosong' itu. Apa kau telah merombak dan merubah isi kamar itu?_"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau tidak perlu tahu! Jangan telepon aku lagi!" bentak Sasuke. Ia menutup pembicaraan dengan seseorang dari seberang telepon itu.

"_Eitts, jangan kau tutup dulu teleponnya. Masih ada yang perlu kubicarakan,_" pinta penelepon itu, "_Ini soal kejadian di taman tadi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa meyakinkan Hinako dan justru Sakura yang membantumu?_"

"J-jadi... Kau memata-matai gerak-gerikku dan Hinako? Dan kau tadi ada di taman? K-kau..." kedua bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat.

"_Yah... Hanya kebetulan saja aku lewat taman itu dan melihat kalian. Hehe_." penelepon itu tertawa, "_Cara Sakura menyelamatkanmu itu bagus lho. Tehehe._"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah berhubungan lagi denganku! Aku membencimu dan takkan mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" bentak Sasuke.

"_Tidak, Sasu-teme. Mau tak mau kau pasti akan bertemu denganku lagi. Jadi, jangan bosan-bosan bertemu denganku. Khehehe_," penelepon itu terkekeh-kekeh.

"Diam! Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi! Aku membencimu karena membuat Hinako hingga menjadi seperti ini!" bentak Sasuke.

"_Kenapa menyalahkan aku? Bukannya kamu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?_" penelepon itu tidak terima jika ditukas Sasuke.

"Cih, jangan banyak alasan! Semuanya berawal dari kamu, dan kemudian berakhir di aku! Kau memanfaatkan aku! Apa kau melupakan itu?"

"_Ah... soal itu. Kau masih dendam akan hal itu, Sasuke? Sungguh. Daridulu sifatmu memang kekanak-kanakan dan manja di hadapan orang lain._"

"Itu masa lalu! Aku melupakannya dan tidak mau mengingatnya kembali! Akan kukubur dalam-dalam masa laluku, dan kumulai masa depanku yang baru!"

"_Yah... Terserah padamu. Tapi, itu berarti kau melupakan masa lalu tentang Hinako dan aku? Kau sungguh jahat, Sasuke._" Penelepon itu menghela napas.

"Diam! Aku menjadi jahat seperti ini karena kau! Karena k-a-u! Maka dari itu aku ingin melupakanmu untuk selama-lamanya!" Sasuke menghentakkan kaki.

"_Yah... Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinako? Apa kau mau melupakannya untuk selama-lamnya sama seperti engkau melupakan aku untuk selama-lamanya?_"

"..."

"_Oh ya. Salam untuk Hinako,_" kata penelepon itu, "_Sebaiknya 'kamar kosong' itu kau kunci. Bisa gawat jika Hinako masuk ke kamar itu._"

"..."

"_..._"

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur urusanku! Masalah ini akan kuselesaikan sendiri!" ucap Sasuke di akhir percakapan telepon.

Dengan menekan tombol '_end_', berakhirlah percakapan Sasuke di telepon. Sasuke segera memaskkan HP-nya kembali ke saku kemejanya. Ia mendesis beberapa kali dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran—amarahnya meluap-luap. _Yeah_, baru kali ini Sasuke marah hingga seperti ini.

"Sial..." umpatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO-I Know-OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata keluar dari kamar—kamarnya dengan Sasuke—sambil membawa handuk. Ia acap kali mengacak-acak rambut <em>indigonya<em> menggunakan handuk itu agar rambutnya cepat kering. Ia memakai _dress_ panjang berwarna _lavender—_senada dengan warna bola matanya. Ia masih mengacak-acak rambut _indigonya_ menggunakan handuk sembari berjalan entah ke mana.

Tanpa sadar, ia melewati kamar kosong yang membelakangi kamarnya dengan Sasuke. Perasaan ingin tahu Hinata akan kamar kosong itu terus saja terbesit. Tangannya terasa gatal—ingin memutar knop pintu dan melihat ada apa di kamar kosong itu. Tapi, niatanya terhenti—ia teringat akan Sasuke.

Dengan terus menimbang-nimbang antara membuka pintu kamar kosong itu atau tidak, keringat dingin muncul di dahi Hinata.

Dengan gemetaran, akhirnya Hinata menyentuh knop pintu kamar kosong itu. Dengan, menelan ludah, Hinata memutar knop pintu kamar kosong itu.

Perlahan-lahan, pintu kamar kosong itu terbuka. Hinata membuka pintu kamar kosong itu dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak ada suara berdecit.

Hinata terkesiap melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam kamar kosong itu. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran dan pandangan matanya tak bisa beralih.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang sembari memainkan beberapa kunci di tangannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya—menjatuhkan beberapa kunci di tangannya dan membulatkan kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya—ketika melihat Hinata tengah mematung melihat 'sesuatu' di dalam kamar kosong itu.

Tanpa ditanya lagi, Sasuke segera berlari kencang menghampiri Hinata. Namanya juga sedang terkesiap. Pasti ia berlari dengan terburu-buru, kan?

Setelah dekat, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan segera menutup pintu kamar kosong itu. Napasnya memburu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"K-kau, lihat apa di kamar itu? Apa kau melihat sesuatu hingga kau terdiam mematung?" Napas Sasuke masih memburu. Ia menginterogasi Hinata.

"A-aku t-tidak melihat apa-apa kok, S-Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Jangan bohong! Mana mungkin kau tidak melihat apa-apa? Lalu kenapa kau mematung sembari memegang knop pintu kamar itu? Katakan sejujurnya!"

"A-aku... D-di k-kamar itu a-aku melihat a-ada seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ y-yang p-panjangnya sebahu. G-gadis i-itu h-hanya d-diam s-sembari m-menatap k-keluar jendela. T-tapi ia s-sama sekali t-tidak sadar k-kalau a-aku m-melihatnya." Hinata menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Sial, jadi kau melihatnya ya? Cih, lupakan saja ingatanmu tentang gadis itu! Dia sama sekali gadis yang sifatnya bertolak belakang denganmu!"

"E-eh? T-tapi g-gadis i-itu terlihat k-kesepian. A-aku ingin m-menemaninya," aku Hinata, "S-siapa g-gadis i-itu, S-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia... adikku. Namanya Hinako Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pojok balas Review and special thanks~<span>  
><strong>

**| n | **Makasih reviewnya~ maaf kalo chapter ikali ini mengecewakan. *pundung*** | keiKo-buu89 | **Oh? Maaf kalo saya gak becus ngasih genre TwT . Makasih reviewnya~ **| uchihyuu nagisa | **Makasih~ OwO Cerita gaje gini bikin penasaran ya? OAO Oke, ini dah apdet. Makasih reviewnya~ **| Cactus . mo | **Yup, ni dah apdet~ Makasih reviewnya~ **| Hizuka Miryuki | **Mungkin aja lho mereka kakak adik OwO Makasih reviewnya~ **| Hikari Shourai | **Ketahuan ya? Huu, aku emang nggak becus buat fict TwT. Makasih reviewnya~ **| lovely-heero | **Masa sih cerita abal gni bikin penasaran? Makasih reviewnya~ **| Saruwatari Yumi | **Makasih koreksinya. Berguna banget! xD Semoga kali ini kesalahanku berkurang. Makasih reviewnya~ **| lonelyclover | **Ehe, keren ya? Kayaknya enggak tuh OwO. Makasih reviewnya~ **| SaSuHiNa.4ever | **Makasih reviewnya~ Ini dah apdet kok. **| anak baru | **Makasih reviewnya! xD Yup, ni dah apdet secepetnya OwO **|OraRi HinaRa | **Ehe, di chapter ini terungkap kok OwO **| mery chan | **Yup, ni dah apdet~ **| Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer | **Salam kenal juga xD Semua itu masih di chapter depan terungkap. Chapter ini baru masalah kamar kosongnya doang. Wkwkwk. **| Kimidori hana | **Makasih reviewnya~ Awalnya emang mau kubuat vamfic, tapi nggak jadi deh /pletakk. **| Lizy94 | **Yup, ni dah apdet secepatnya x3 **| tsubaki21 | **Eh, bisa aja nih ngelawak di kolom ripiu orang. Wkwkwk. Osh, salam kenal juga~ **| Lollytha-chan | **Oke, ni dah apdet~ Salam kenal juga xD **| Luce stellare of Hyuzura | **Ehe, makasih ya~ Hmm, emang melenceng banget dari ide awal T^T . Makasih reviewnya~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OAO *natap horror layar laptop***

**A-apa ini? Kok jadi gini sih ceritanya? Uaagghh, aku nggak becus! Melenceng banget dari ide awal! Huaagghhhh *njedukkin kepala ke tembok***

**Hiks, hiks. Maaf ya. Maaf kalo ceritanya jadi tambah aneh. Chapter ini juga kayaknya banyak dialognya daripada deskripsinya. TwT**

**Chapter ini wordnya jadi dikit banget. Padahal udah dibanyak-banyakin tapi kok masih dikit ya? Terus, Nona Hinata aku ganti jadi Nona Muda Hinata.  
><strong>

**Tapi, aku nggak nyangka di chapter 1 ada 19 reviews. Arigatou so much! Aku nggak nyangka dapet reviews sebanyak itu dalam satu chapter! Huwaaa, terima kasih udah ngasih aku saran dan masukan yang tentunya sangat berguna. Arigatou... Arigatou so much!**

**Flame juga masih diperbolehkan~ *grin*  
><strong>

**So, reviews again, please?**

**^w^  
><strong>


	3. 3rd move: A Girl in That Empty Room 2

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. And this fict is mine.**

**.**

**~I Know~**

**-[CHAPTER 03]-**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Mystery/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Pairs: SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning: Like Usual**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"O-oh... A-adikmu? Kenapa d-dia t-tidak p-pernah k-keluar dari k-kamar? Kan k-kasihan j-jika terus s-sendirian di d-dalam kamar..." Hinata terlihat sangat khawatir dengan adik Sasuke yang bernama Hinako itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Biarkan dia sendirian di kamar itu untuk selamanya." Sasuke mencari sesuatu di kantong bajunya, "Jangan pernah dekati kamar ini atau pun menyentuh knop pintu ini lagi."

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih menyusuri kantong baju, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Jangan ke mana-mana dulu dan tetap di sini."

Ah, rupanya Sasuke mengambil sebuah kunci di kantong bajunya. Ia memasukkan ujung kunci itu pada lubang kunci yang ada di kamar kosong itu. Setelah yakin telah mengunci pintu itu, Sasuke melempar kunci itu keluar sebuah jendela yang berhadapan dengan taman. Tentu saja kunci itu jatuh di antara banyaknya rerumputan yang ada di taman. Tapi, bayangkan saja. Taman itu luasnya satu hektar. Jika mencari kunci itu, bagaikan mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. Sulit sekali, tentunya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata terkesiap ketika kunci itu dilempar oleh Sasuke, "K-kenapa melempar k-kunci itu? H-Hinako nanti b-bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan pedulikan Hinako lagi. Dan, jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang Hinako lagi."

Hinata terdiam seribu kata dan membisu ia tak bisa bergerak bagaikan mematung ketika Sasuke menghadiahkan _death glare _untuknya. Sasuke mengeratan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. _'Ini bukan Sasuke yang biasanya'_, batin Hinata.

"M-maaf kalau aku t-telah berbuat s-salah, S-Sasuke-_kun_..." Entah mengapa, Hinata justru minta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Ah... tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Sasuke menyingkirkan poni panjang rambut _raven_-nya ke atas, "Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja. Maaf."

"T-tapi kau t-tidak s-seperti biasanya, S-Sasuke-_kun_. K-kau menjadi l-lebih aneh d-dari biasanya."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku hanya letih saja. Makannya aku jadi seperti ini. Maaf jika membuatmu ketakutan, Hinata."

"A-ah? B-begitu ya." Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah lega. "Kukira ada sesuatu..."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _indigo _Hinata karena ia merasa gemas melihat Hinata yang kadang-kadang bertingkah lucu di hadapannya. Sepertinya, Sasuke memandang Hinata sebagai anak kecil yang perlu disayang dan dimanja.

Hinata yang sebal berusaha menyisir rambut _indigo_-nya menggunakan tangan, "S-Sasuke-_kun_, j-jangan mengacak r-rambutku. A-aku jadi repot kalau r-rambutku berantakan," rengek Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kenakalan ketika melihat Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Lucu!" pujinya. Atau... itu bisa dianggap ejekan, ya?

"E-eh? L-lucu? B-benarkah?" Hinata berhenti mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Sasuke penuh keheranan.

"Yah... nggak lucu lagi deh." Sasuke menghela napas karena kecewa.

"L-lho, t-tadi k-katamu lucu.. K-kenapa s-sekarang bilang n-nggak lucu?"

"Habis... Kau terlihat lucu ketika kedua pipi _chubby_-mu itu dikembungkan." Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi _chubby _Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_... S-sakit," rintih Hinata. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Iih... Lucu sekali pipi _chubby_-mu ini." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_... K-kumohon..." rengek Hinata.

Berapa kalipun ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, berlipat kali pula Sasuke lebih keras mencubit pipinya.

"Kalau ingin kulepas, kau harus bilang, 'Sasuke-_kun _kumohon keringanan dan kemurahan hatimu'. Bisa kan berkata seperti itu?" perintah Sasuke. Rupanya ia berniat mengerjai Hinata. Dasar _devil _cabul...

Hinata mengangguk, "S-Sasuke-_kun_... K-kumohon keringanan d-dan k-kemurahan hatimu..." Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul penuh kebahagiaan ketika Hinata mengatakannya. Karena Hinata sudah mengikuti kemauannya, ia melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi _chubby _Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia mengacak-acak rambut _indigo _Hinata.

"Anak pintar," puji Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambut _indigo _Hinata, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Tidak bertanggung jawab, kan? Dasar Sasu-_teme_...

Hinata yang merasa dikerjai menjadi cemberut bukan main. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**XxX XxX XxX XxX**

**.**

**.**

Hotel berbintang lima yang ada di tengah kota itu memang sangat mewah. Semua pintu dan jendela di sepanjang hotel berbintang lima itu dilapisi emas 24 karat. Hotel super mewah dan megah itu memiliki lantai hingga lantai ke 24. Sungguh, hotel itu bukan hotel yang bisa dimasuki orang biasa.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam datang ke hotel itu dan menuju pintu masuk. Beberapa pegawai dan pekerja hotel berbintang lima itu segera berbaris di sepanjang karpet panjang berwarna merah yang telah ada di depan pintu masuk hotel. _Red carpet _yang biasa digunakan untuk menyambut artis? _Yeah_, karpet itulah yang telah digelar lurus di depan pintu masuk hotel itu.

Seseorang dari dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu keluar. Rambutnya _raven _seperti pantat ayam, dan bola matanya berwarna _onyx_. Ah, ternyata itu Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sasuke-_sama_," sambut para pekerja dan pegawai hotel yang tengah berbaris di sepanjang _red carpet_.

"Hn, ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ia berjalan di atas _red carpet_. Ketika berjalan, semua pegawai dan pekerja hotel mewah itu membungkukkan badan. Penghormatan? Yah, begitulah. Karena Sasuke adalah pemilik hotel berbintang lima itu. Tentu saja ia menjadi bos di hotel itu.

Seorang lelaki berjas hitam lengkap keluar dari barisan dan berjalan mengekor pada Sasuke. Ia membawa sebuah tas kerja berwarna _dark blue _dan ia membawa beberapa _file _penting di tangannya.

"Bagaimana, Iruka? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah disusun?" tanya Sasuke pada lelaki berjas hitam yang bernama Iruka itu.

"_Indeed_, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada halangan, Tuan Sasuke," jawab Iruka.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita susun rencana baru dan perubahan baru untuk hotel ini. Persiapkan ruang rapat II untuk adakan rapat darurat," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke. Akan saya laksanakan segera." Iruka membungkukkan badan dan berhenti mengekor pada Sasuke. Kini ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju ruangannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ruangannya. Sepertinya, ia ingin segera sampai di ruangannya.

**Dor...! Prangggg...!**

Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan tiarap di lantai. Suara tembakan dan pecahan kaca itu membuatnya gemetaran. Ternyata, ada seseorang yang mengincar dirinya menggunakan tembakan. Tapi, kenapa harus memakai tembakan dan dari jarak jauh?

"Tuan Sasuke! Anda tidak apa-apa?" beberapa pekerja datang menghampiri Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sadar bahwa Sasuke tengah diincar oleh seseorang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Untung saja aku sempat tiarap di lantai. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah terkena tembakan itu." Sasuke memandang sebuah peluru yang menancap di dinding.

Pekerja-pekerja itu membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke memaut kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Sepertinya ia sedikit pusing.

"Anda benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Tuan Sasuke?" tanya seorang pekerja. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang merupakan bosnya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Mungkin dengan sedikit istirahat aku bisa pulih," jawab Sasuke.

"Jika anda sakit, tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Tuan Sasuke," tawar seorang pekerja.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Sebagai bos, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan bawahanku. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

**Trrrttt... Trrrrttt...**

HP Sasuke berbunyi. Tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengangkat telepon dari nomor pribadi itu, "Ya, halo? Siapa ini?"

"_Hey, Sasu-teme! Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan hadiahku untukmu yang barusan?_" kata penelepom dengan nomor pribadi itu.

"K-kau... Kenapa lagi-lagi kau meneleponku?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, "Jadi, tembakan yang barusan itu darimu? Kau yang melakukannya?"

"_Jangan marah. Ehehe. Habis, aku kesal denganmu. Kau seenaknya saja memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak. Aku benci sesuatu yang diputuskan secara sepihak._"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kuputuskan secara sepihak?"

"_Eh? Kau lupa? Ini soal diriku dan Hinako. Kau seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi denganku dan justru terus mendekati Hinako. Aku benci itu karena kau memutuskannya secara sepihak._"

Sasuke berdecak, "Tck, lagi-lagi soal Hinako. Kuberitahu ya, Hinako akan baik-baik saja jika bersama denganku. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi aku sangat tidak mempercayaimu. Jadi, aku tak bisa percaya padamu soal Hinako._"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih? Hinako takkan mungkin mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Karena dia sangat membencimu."

"_Aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu, aku akan menjaganya dari setan pengganggu sepertimu walau hanya dari jauh._"

"Hah? Terserah kau saja. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku takkan bergeming dan akan terus menjaga Hinako."

"_Oh, begitukah? Sayang sekali, Sasu-teme. Rasa sayangku pada Hinako jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sayangmu pada Hinako._"

"Diam. Aku tak butuh kesombongan darimu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah hilangnya kau dari hidupku. Aku ingin sama sekali tidak mengingatmu."

"_Hmm... Kau sudah sangat berubah, Sasuke. __**Padahal saat kecil kau selalu memanggilku tousan**__. Tapi beranjak dewasa, kau menjadi sangat membenciku. Haahh... sepertinya aku memang salah mendidikmu, Sasu-teme._"

"Itu masa lalu! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa lalu memuakkan itu!"

"_Yasudah. Terserah kau saja, Sasu-teme. Tapi, bersiap-siaplah karena aku akan mulai melakukan serangan terhadapmu maupun Hinako._"

"A-apa? Apa yang akan kau rencanakan, tua bangka? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mencoba menguak semuanya!"

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukannya? Apa kau takut, Sasuke?_"

"Hei! Apa yang kau rencanakan, hah? Katakan!"

"_..._"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, dasar tua bangka berengsek!"

"_See ya, Sasuke._"

**Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Telepon diputus oleh penelepon yang ternyata ayah Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menggenggam HP-nya dan mencengkeram HP-nya sekuat tenaga. Jika dia tidak mengontrol kekuatan tangannya, maka HP itu bisa remuk.

"Dasar tua bangka sialan..." lirih Sasuke. Ia menyeringai saking kesalnya.

Di sebuah gedung tinggi tak jauh dari hotel milik Sasuke itu, seorang lelaki paruh baya terlihat menyingkirkan teleponnya dari telinganya. Sepertinya ia sehabis menelepon seseorang.

Di tangan lelaki paruh baya itu, ada sebuah _sniper _rakit yang masih panas. _Sniper _itu sepertinya habis digunakan untuk menembak sesuatu.

"Nah, Sasuke. Sepertinya keadaan akan berbalik," lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**XxX XxX XxX XxX**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan di sebuah gang. Ia memakai kaos berwarna ungu dan memakai rok balon. Dengan rambut diikat _ponytails_, Hinata celingukan ke kanan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Yah, dia sangat kebingungan rupanya.

"Hmm... S-sepertinya aku p-pernah melihat mini m-market di sekitar s-sini," lirih Hinata.

**Duk!**

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak sesuatu. Seseorang eh? Ataukah seekor binatang?

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan membungkuk, "M-maaf, a-aku t-tidak s-sengaja melakukannya."

Lelaki berambut _blond _yang Hinata tabrak terkesiap, "E-eh... Kau kan..?"

Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ditabraknya itu. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut _blond _yang seumuran dengannya. Kedua bola matanya berwarna biru _azure_. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengenalnya. Bukankah Hinata pernah amnesia?

"M-maaf, t-tapi... A-apa aku m-mengenalmu?" Nada bicara Hinata seperti orang kebingungan yang sangat kikuk.

"Ah... Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku. Kau pernah amnesia dan melupakan aku. Haha." Lelaki itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Y-yah... A-aku memang p-pernah amnesia... J-jadi, apa s-sebelum amnesia a-aku sangat m-mengenalmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu! Kita saling mengenal! Bahkan, kita adalah sepasang keka- eh, maksudku sahabat baik." Lelaki itu garuk-garuk kepala.

"O-oh? B-benarkah? W-wah... A-aku beruntung bertemu d-denganmu..." Hinata girang ketika tahu bahwa lelaki itu dulu adalah sahabatnya.

"Yup, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Dan kau, pasti namamu Hinak- eh, maksudku Hinata Hyuuga," lelaki bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan diri.

"I-iya... S-salam kenal, N-Naruto-_kun_... A-aku senang b-bertemu d-denganmu."

"Hehe. Salam kenal juga." Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya, "Ngomong-ngomong... Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?"

"A-aku mau b-beli es krim di m-mini market. T-tapi a-aku t-tidak menemukan m-mini market y-yang kucari itu..."

"Ooh, maksudmu mini market Hanareta? Ada di sana tuh." Naruto menunjuk jalan ke arah kanan, "Mau kuantar? Sekalian kita bisa ngobrol."

"T-terima kasih banyak, Naruto-_kun_. K-kau memang o-orang yang b-baik. A-aku s-senang bisa b-bertemu d-denganmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku punya banyak waktu luang. Jadi aku bisa mengantarmu. Ehe." Naruto tertawa sembari tersenyum, "Ayo kita pergi."

"I-iya."

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Ia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Naruto agar bisa berjalan tepat di samping Naruto.

"Dulu, kita selalu bersama-sama. Kemanapun kita pergi dan apapun yang kita lakukan, kita selalu bersama-sama. Seperti dua sejoli deh. Hehe."

"L-lalu soal S-Sasuke-_kun_? K-kudengar d-dulu a-aku dan d-dia adalah k-kekasih," Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu mungilnya.

Naruto membelalakkan mata ketika mendengarnya, "S-Sasuke-_kun_? Ah... Dia..."

"Dia k-kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sangat penasaran ketika melihat Naruto sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Y-yah, dia memang kekasihmu. Dia baik padamu dan selalu menjagamu. Lalu... dia... perhatian padamu," jawab Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak ikhlas mengatakannya.

"O-oh... S-Sasuke-_kun _m-memang sangat menyayangiku. D-dia baik dan s-selalu ada untukku." Hinata senyam-senyum.

"Bukannya sekarang dia sudah menjadi suamimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Y-ya... B-begitulah..." Hinata tersipu malu. Kedua pipinya merah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Tapi entah mengapa, Naruto terlihat sangat terpukul ketika Hinata tersipu malu seperti itu. Tatapan wajahnya penuh kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Sang _author _pun juga ikut kasihan melihat Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iba seperti itu.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya. Iya kan? Dari dulu kau memang mencintainya." Naruto menghela napas.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, lalu b-bagaimana d-denganmu. A-apa dulu k-kau mempunyai s-seseorang yang s-spesial?" tanya Hinata. Hinata memang selalu penasaran dengan orang lain.

"... Ada. Tapi, sekarang orang spesial itu takkan mungkin bisa kembali lagi ke pelukanku." Kedua bola mata _azure _Naruto menerawang jauh ke langit biru yang luas.

"J-jangan begitu, N-Naruto-_kun_! K-kau harus tetap b-berusaha m-meraihnya a-agar dia bisa k-kembali l-lagi ke p-pelukanmu!" Hinata menyemangati Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung mendengarnya.

"K-kau harus t-tetap b-berusaha a-agar dia mau k-kembali k-ke pelukanmu! J-jangan menyerah!" Hinata terus menyemangati Naruto.

"Oh. Begitu ya? Apa aku bisa membuatnya kembali ke pelukanku? Sepertinya itu musta-"

"NARUTO!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya membuat Naruto berbalik dan menengok. Siapa yang memanggil namanya?

Gadis berambut _pink _kesal pada Naruto, "Naruto! Jauhi Hinata! Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu sekarang?"

"S-Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya rumahmu ada di daerah lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang sengaja ke sini untuk menemuimu, _baka_ _dobe_! Dan ternyata, kau malah asyik-asyik ngobrol sama Hinata? Hah, dasar!"

"Aku kebetulan bertemu Hinata di sekitar sini. Dan aku mengantarnya ke mini market Hanareta karena ia tidak tahu arah ke mini market Hanareta."

Sakura mendekat, "Naruto! Kau akan semakin tersakiti jika mendekat pada Hinata!" bentak Sakura, "Dan kau, Hinata! Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau itu membuat Naruto semakin tersakiti?"

"A-aku menyakiti N-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata bingung bukan kepayang ketika mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kalau kau sadar, sebaiknya kau menjauhi Naruto!" Sakura semakin emosi.

"H-hah? A-aku t-tidak tahu apa-apa soal N-Naruto-_kun_..."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa kau menyakiti Naruto-_kun, _sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat bertanya pada Sasuke soal kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

"M-maksud Sakura-_chan _a-apa?" Hinata semakin bingung.

"Buka kamar kosong yang ada di rumahmu itu, dan tanyakan pada Sasuke tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya," perintah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**XxX XxX XxX XxX**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya. Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Sakura, Hinata segera berlari ke taman yang ada di rumahnya. Tujuannya tentu saja hanya satu. Yaitu mencari kunci kamar kosong yang tadi sempat di lempar oleh Sasuke.

Ia tak pantang menyerah dan tetap mencari kunci kamar kosong itu. Hinata ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu ia melakukan semua ini.

"K-kumohon... A-aku ingin t-tahu k-kenapa s-semua o-orang sepertinya m-menyembunyikan s-sesuatu dariku... K-kumohon..." gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Di balik pohon tak jauh dari taman itu, Naruto bersembunyi bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata dari jauh. Raut wajah iba dan kasihan terpancar jelas dari wajah mereka. Mereka sangat peduli pada Hinata.

"Berjuanglah, Hinata. Karena semua yang kau lakukan ini... Adalah untuk dirimu sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**, Kimidori Hana, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, reehyuuga, ika chan, uchihyuu nagisa, mery chan, OraRi HinaRa, Lollytha-chan, n, Hikari Shourai, SaSuHiNa.4ever, and Bayyz.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yo, ketemu lagi sama saya si author sarap yang paling sarap sedunia. Saya mohon maaf karena setiap nambah chapter, pasti word-nya tambah dikit. Jadi, harap maklum kalau tiap chapter jadi semakin pendek. =,=**

**Maaf kalo chapter kali ini nggak rapi. Ehe. Ini nulisnya pake Quickword di HP sih. Maaf ya jadinya kalo berantakan...**

**Nah, makasih banyak buat yang udah review fict abal ini. Nggak nyangka baru 10 hari gabung udah dapet sambutan hangat. Jadi terharu nih *hiksu hiksu***

**Well, sekedar inpo. Besok chapter 4 adalah chapter terakhir dari fict ini. Dan semuanya bakalan kebongkar. Nggak nyangka kok fict jadinya pendek banget yah? Wkwkwkwk.**

**.**

**I'm wait for your concrit.**

**So, review again please?**

**^w^**


End file.
